Rose's alternetive universe
by Slimcheydy
Summary: Rose who lives in an alternetive universe. She does whatshoever meet Dimitri and Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! These amazing characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead. And I may have added a few of my own.**

 **Anyways this is a story about Rose in a 'alternative universe'.**

 **Have fun reading!**

Chapter one.

I went running since that was what I did every morning.  
I got up at 6 am, ran until 7.30 got dressed and went to school. This morning was no different.

Or atleast that was what I thought.

I was too much in thought that I didn't see the long brown haired man in front of me.

"Ouch, sorry!"

"No need to worry, I can handle it" he said laughing.

Wow he was hot. Like really hot.

Well no time for that or I will be late for school!

I was a dhampir, but since my mom had been one of the dhampirs that actually wanted to raise there children I went to a normal school, and since I did wanted to be a guardian I had training afterwards.

School went fine and afterwards I went to my training. I was really good so I usually trained with the guys since I accidentally had hit a few girls a bit too hard..

Last week there was announced that we got a new trainer. Hopefully just as good as the last one we had. He unfortunately retired because he got too old and wanted to spent some time with his family.

I was a bit late and when I walked in to the class.. wait what. Its the tall brown haired guy from this morning that sat in front of the class.  
Isnt he waaay too young to teach us?

"Good evening, how nice of you to finally join us too! Whats your name?" He said while obviously having fun calling me out on this.

"Good evening to you too, I am Rose Hathaway. I think we have already met this morning."

"Ah that could be possible, well let me get on with my story." Wait what, he didn't recognize me? Thats a first if a boy doesn't remember me..

"Well as I was telling, my name is Dimitri Belikov, I used to live in Russia, and went to an academy there. After that I graduated and worked as a royal court guardian. Until a spot opened up here, and I actually really like teaching. So here I am."

"Wow giving up being a royal guardian for teaching, you must have hit your head. Hard." Woops ofcourse I couldnt hold my tong.

"I may have my own reasons for that. But since you seem to know it all. Let me see what you got."

Oh god, I said that I was good.. but that man looked almost like a god. Well here goes nothing.

I was really fast but he was too. He managed to get me on the ground real quick. But I am not a quitter. He apparently didn't see that coming and I actually had a good punch in. Not enough to get him on the ground but I actually earned a glance of approval.

"Alright as you guys can see, length isn't always in your benefit. Rose may not have won, not even near. But she did get a good punch in." He said.

"And also its good to fight with new people. Since you wont know each others habits. So I know you guys already have pairs of two, well mix them up!"

Training went good actually. He might be good looking but a though trainer. I was wrecked.

When I walked home I heard someone screaming.

"Help! Help!"

I was running to the sound and saw a group of Moroi guys standing over a Moroi girl. With amazing blond hair. They where using there elements against her. Wasn't that illig.. wait no time to think! Just help.

I ran to one of the guys and grabbed his head and smashed it against a wall. It was nasty but he wouldn't die.  
I then punched another one in the face and the other two just ran off.

"Hee, are you alright? Why did they do that?" I asked worried, she looked bad.

"Hai, yes I am fine.. thank you for helping! They are probably doing a nasty job for the queen.. since she offered me a pretty good deal and I kind of refused. I'm Vasilisa by the way, but you can call me Lissa."

"Wow thats pretty big. I am Rose, but the real question is why don't you have any guardians with you?  
Oh and let me get you cleaned up. I live very near."

"Well since I wasn't supposed to go out and I don't have any official guardians since I am underaged.."

"Wow I know this sounds bad, but at least be happy you didn't walk into a strigoi. Then even I wouldn't be able to help you.."

"Haha you are right, it was indeed stupid. Thanks again for saving me. Are you training to be a guardian?"

"Yes I am actually. But not at an Academy. I just follow training after school. Thats where I just came from."

We where at my house.

"Hey mom! Thomas. Lissa this is my mom, and this is my brother Thomas."

Thomas turned a bright shade red but kept his cool.

"Uhm princess Vasilisa, I see you are also home at the time of vacation. Since we go to the same school."

Wow princess, I must have missed something..

Yeah to explain. Thomas did go to the Sint. Vladimir Academy and was now home because of the vacation.

"Ah Thomas, I may have seen you around once or twice. But we aren't in the same year right?"

"No I am actually in the 5th and last year. You are in the 4th year right?"

"Yes thats correct. Well I might see you around sometimes! And really nice to meet you too miss Hathaway."

We went to the kitchen where I cleaned up here wounds and we had some snacks and wine.

Since it was already late Lissa sent a text that she would stay over and we had a really fun night!

The next morning when I got back from my run Lissa was having breakfast with my mom and brother. She really had a good effect on people because they where both in a really good mood.

"Hey Lissa, shall I walk you to the court? Its not that far from my school."

"Yes that would be lovely." She said smiling.

We walked and where talking about the academy she was attending when she suddenly asked me "Rose I may not have known you for so long but you seem to become an amazing guardian one day. And I would like to ask you if you would like to be mine?"

Wow that was a shock. But a really good one!

"Wow thats an honor, but I would love to!" I said smiling ear to ear.

"Great! We will keep in touch. Now off to school before you'll be late.

My day couldn't get any better.

 **Sooo I hope you guys like it! Please review because to be honest it is just really motivating. Otherwise it feels like writing for nothing. Anyways also let me know if you have any ideas or if there is something wrong. Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As happy as I was I walked to school. I had a big presentation which I some sort of had forgotten about but my subject was about animal behavior.

Which I find very interesting and knew a lot about. With a bit of freelancing it earned me an 8.

I walked to my new class when I heard some amazing music. I walked in and saw this black haired blue eyed boy.

"Hey that sounds amazing! Are you new here? My name is Rose."

"Hello I'm Christian. And yes I'm a transfer from Europe. But the music program was better here along with opportunities for my future."

I only noticed now that he was a Moroi. A pretty hot one.

We had a conversation and soon I learned we had the same humor. Nice to finally meet someone who could handle my jokes.

"Wel it was nice to meet you sparky, see ya!"

"See ya Rose."

It was a pretty long day. And soon I found myself rushing to training since I did not wanted to be late again.

I fortunately wasn't and the training went really well.

"Hey Rose, can I talk to you after class?" Asked Dimitri.

"Sure, you probably want to learn which shampoo I use." Because you know I did see him staring at my hair a few times.

He turned around but I did see a small smile on his face as he walked away.

The class ended and I walked over to Dimitri.

"Sup Comrade, what was it you wanted to talk about."

"I honestly ask myself how you are turning 18 in a few months. Anyways I heard that you had a request from Princess Vasilisa's to become her guardian."

Wow news traveled fast.

"Yes, that's true." Where is he going with this?

"Well since that is a pretty big job I was asked to give you some extra sessions. Not only in fighting skills. Also more about dhampir, moroi and stigoi knowledge. Since you probably haven't learned all of it at a human school."

"Thats right, but I have done a home study and my brother goes to an academy."

"Well thats a start. But not enough. Are you prepared to really take this serious and become the official guardian of princess Vasilisa Dragomir?"

"I am."  
Wow I never heard myself so serious. But I did really wanted this.

Soon I found myself training almost every free hours even some free periods from school training with Dimitri.

And honestly said. It was amazing.

I learned a lot but I got to know him a lot better as well.

One night I had actually won one of our fight and he asked me to go to a bar and have a drink.

Uhm I wasn't 18 yet and he knows. Right?

Unfortunately he did know and while Dimitri was getting pretty drunk I was still sipping my coke.

 **Dimitri's pov:**

I do know this was a bad idea but I hadn't made a lot of friends since I was in this town. And Rose turns out to be pretty good company.

Wow it might be because of the booze but wow she looks amazing in this light. Wait who am I kidding. She always does.

Jeez all this time with Rose, I had found out that she actually was a lot smarter then she often showed and she somehow understood me. Sometimes even better than myself.

Apparently I had been staring since I of course got one of Rose's snarky comments.

"See something you like?"

"Might. And whats up with the nickname?"

Wait did I just say 'might' oh god. Why did I think it was a good idea to take Rose to a bar.

 **Rose's pov:**

Wait what, did he just say he might see something he liked? I know I looked good but hearing something like that from Dimitri's mouth. That was something else.

Just when I wanted to open my mouth Sparky walked in.

"Hey Sparky! Might care to sit with us?"

"Yeah sure!" As he sat down next to me.

"Dimitri this is Christian, Christian this is my trainer Dimitri."

"Mister Ozera, honor to meet you." Dimitri said looking a bit sobered up.

How was it that he knew everyone? Or did I simply not know anyone.

"Hey you never told me your last name was Ozera."

"That my dearest Rose, is because you never asked."

There was some music playing but I saw a guitar on the podium. I stood up and walked over.

"Good evening yall, I'd like you to introduce you to my friend Christian he is new here. All the way for Europe. Wouldn't it be nice if he played something for us?"

Enough people started to clap and yell "Christian! Christian! Christian!"

So he finally came up. If looks could killed I would be overkilled by now.

But he did go on the stage. Took the guitar and surprisingly also the mic.

He started playing and it sounded amazing. Soon everyone was singing and clapping along!

(Yes I have always though about Christian having a sweet side)

For the last song he was actually singing one of my favorites. 'Shape Of You' from Ed Sheeran.

I got up and grabbed the other mic and started singing along.

The crowd goes wild!

At the end of the song we got an amazing applause and some free drinks from a nice bar guy.

We had a really fun night.

After we brought Christian home Dimitri walked with me to mine.

"Rose I know I don't say this often enough but I am actually really proud of you. And wow I didn't know you could sing so well. But about what I said at the bar, I know that was wrong.."

"Don't. I understand perfectly well."

As much as it hurts to admit that.

We didn't spoke much after that and I arrived safely. Thanked him and wished him goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 3.3

I went for my morning run and it was actually amazing weather outside.

I also had first period free and hadn't planned a training with Dimitri so whilst running I could work on my tan. I love the sun. One of the perks of not going to the academy, we live on a human schedule and get to live in the sun.

When I arrived at school I heard a few people whispering but mostly ignored it.

I then saw Christian almost running at me.

"Rose, Rose, Rose! Someone actually filmed us last night. We kind of became an internet sensation overnight?!"

I had totally forgotten to check my phone the entire morning. But when I checked I found a ton of messages. But one stood out in particular. It was Lissa's. I hadn't spoken to her much since it appeared that days actually came short of hours since my extra training sessions with Dimitri.

'Rose a great guardian and talented singer! But even more, who is the blue eyed hottie?'

I laughed out loud and Christian didn't seem to understand but didn't ask any further.

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur and I hadn't talked to this many people in a while.

Not that I minded the attention. Christian didn't seem to mind either since he hadn't made many friends since he came here.

Now he didn't came short of it.

At lunch time I finally had the time to text Lissa back.

'Thats Christian or as I like to call him Sparky. He is a Moroi too! One of the Ozera's.'

In a second or so Lissa replied with

'No way that hot and a Moroi, you have to introduce us!'

'Will do so, are you free this weekend?'

'Even if I wasn't I would make time to meet him. Oh before I go head over heals, you are not interested right?'

Lissa sweet as ever always thinking about everyone else before herself.

'Nope! He is all yours!' I replied and went to training.

"The famous Rose, late because you where to busy signing autographs?"

He asked.

Did I sense some jealousy?

"Comrade I didn't even know you knew how the internet works!" Since he always reads those western books.

"Rose because I am seven years older doesn't mean I'm from another planet. Now since your late I suggest you run a few miles with me. And with that I mean you have to keep up with me."

I think I just died. My legs were burning and my heart was beating outside my chest. I couldn't even come up with a good joke when I saw he turned to one of his western novels again.

"Now I want you to tell me exactly where the heart is and the the ways to get to it."

I told him and after that he showed me how to put a stake trough a heart.

After a few attends he puts his hands on my hips to help me put in more strength. But I somehow felt this shock going through my body.

And from the look on his face he noticed it too. Not that he let go.

He looked into my eyes a little longer before he said "you are doing really good, you have to use the speed and strength of your hips a bit more but furthermore you are doing fine."

Wow that was quite the complement.

Training soon was over and it kind of became his habit to walk me home since his house was a few blocks further.

We where in a really deep talk when suddenly I heard something.

Dimitri had too and had already grabbed his stake.

I didn't have one on me but found a metal pipe.

"Rose. Stay behind me."

I had always learned to strictly follow orders so I did.

We went into an alley and suddenly I saw something moving in the corner of my eye.

I turned around and threw my pipe at him like it was a spear. It almost hit him and then I realized it was a strigoi.

A moment later another one attacked Dimitri.

The other one came at me. Damn he was fast. But also a bit clumsy. Must be a new one.

He got a few good blows in and almost had me in a tight grip but I elbowed him and that was the second I needed to grab the pipe and pierce him through the head.

That was only to slow him down since a metal pipe wouldn't kill him.

Fortunately Dimitri had just finished his and threw his stake at me.

After working him down and finally had the opening to stake him in the heart I did.

I soon heard an applause and then Dimitri collapsed to the ground.

Saying "here is my key, can you drag me down this ally and then the second house to the right."

It wasn't easy since he weighed a lot. Muscles of course.

We finally got there I dropped him on the couch and searched for a first-aid kit.

I had soon found one and cleaned the wound above his eye and one at his stomach. He had lost a lot of blood.

I had given his strigoi a quick glance over the shoulder and he was an old one. The older the stronger.

Luckily a bit of color returned to his face. I put a damp washcloth on his face and started to cook some dinner.

In order to heal he needs a full stomach.

I had made pumpkin soup with some bread and it smelled good.

I heard some noice from the living room and walked over.

Nothing much, just Dimitri sleeping.

I only now had the time to finally look at the furniture and how the place was decorated.

I must say it was a lot as I expected. A lot of book closets, a nice simple sofa and well I must say he did have a nice kitchen.

I honestly said had never thought of Dimitri in the kitchen. Something else to fantasize about at n.. wait Rose, don't go there I thought.

Dinner was almost ready and Dimitri started to wake up. I walked over to him with a glass of water and a few painkillers.

He thankfully took them and washed them away with big gulps of water.

"Wow that smells really good! Have you made that?"

"Yes that's right, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, but that was honestly said one of the strongest strigoi I have ever met. I have never been out of the field this fast." He looked with concern on his face.

Anyways this was not the time for concern but for food, and I was starving.

"Maybe you just got old, comrade."

We both really enjoyed our food.

He got a serious look on his face again.

"Thankyou Roza, for saving me. You did great out there! You still have a lot to learn but you would make a great guardian for the princess."

"Come on comrade, don't get too emotional. You did most of the work out there. Anyways I must keep going my mom must be worried sick."

He walked me to the door to let me out, but suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around. Back against the wall and his face much closer than it may ever have been.

He then kissed me and it felt like there was nothing else in this world. No strigoi, no hunger no pain. Just the two of us. It was an amazing kiss but unfortunately it had ended as soon as it had begun.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just got caught up in the moment and.." I kissed him again. Not needing to say these words. I knew perfectly well what he was saying. But it was irrelevant after such a kiss. There was so much power and electricity between is.

After that I left.

Not needing to say I dreamt about Dimitri with only an apron on in the kitchen. Making me desert. Or was he the desert?

 **How did you guys like this? Do you guys think the characters are fine or is there something I need to change? Let me know! And just review if you read. Would be really nice ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days after and Dimitri had cancelled all our trainings except for the ones with the other novices too.

I couldnt handle it any more.

It would be now or never.

"Hey comrade may I have a word with you after the training?"

"Sure Rose."

Training soon ended and I walked over to him.

"Okay I know what we did might not be right. But why does it feel so right? I understand it is because of our age maybe and since your my mentor. But after what we felt, and I know you did too. You can't deny it. What do you want, really?"

This was one of the toughest questions I had ever have to ask.

"Rose it's not only because of the difference in ages or the fact that I am your mentor. It's what comes after this. In a few years you have met so many, young people at court when you are Vasilisa's guardian. Then what?"

"Then what? You know what. We have this great connection that I have never felt anyone with before. I can't let it go like it is nothing. In a few months I will be

eighteen and Lissa's guardian but since we both have part-time jobs we do have the time to see each other. We can actually be together."

I saw a change in his eyes. He noticed that I did really thought this threw. That it wasn't just a feeling that it was so much more. That I wanted him in my future.

"Roza, even if all of that is true. I will never be able to give you a rich future. Not even children. Is that really what you want?"

"First of all I won't even be having time to raise my children since being Lissa's guardian. And second I rather have all your love and live without a penny."

In a second he had me on the ground. We were all over each other and this felt even better than before. We didn't have to feel bad about it anymore. Maybe hide it until I was eighteen but I didn't see that as a problem since that was totally worth it.

"Oh shit I was supposed to meet Lissa and Christian. Care to join me?"

We sat in Dimitri's car and I explained him that I had actually made double plans. Both to go bowling with Christian and Lissa." Now this could be a double date!

As we came in and I saw both Lissa and Christian walk our way. They both said hey at the same time and only noticed each other presence right then.

Lissa's face turner bright red and I haven't ever seen Christian saying so less. But in a sec he had his manners back. Made a light bow and said

"Good evening princess Vasilisa, I didn't know Rose was so bad at planning. Anyways since we are all here now lets make the best of it."

We made teams. Me together with Liss against Christian and Dimitri.

It was hilarious to see Christian throw. He did his best to impress Lissa but it was obvious that that even made it worse.

Dimitri and I both had thrown many strikes and Lissa was up last.

She was not as bad as Christian but you couldn't say good either.

But for the first time she actually threw a strike!

We had won but they where not far from us since Dimitri apparently was also a bowling god. But Christian had simply played so bad that Dimitri couldn't fix it.

We were all saying our goodbyes when Christian offered to give Lissa a ride home. We all agreed on that since they lived closer together.

5 minutes later I got a text message 'Oh god, he is so hot! Thankyou Rose ;)."

Dimitri and I laughed about this out loud.

If I wasn't so tired I had probably gone in on his offer to have a drink at his place but I simply couldn't.

Apparently I had even fell asleep in the car. Since the next morning I woke up in bed.

How did I get here?

I walked downstairs to see my mom smiling at me.

"Rose why haven't you told me you had such a goddess as mentor? And so well mannered!"

"Exactly because of this reason. Oh god I hate myself for falling asleep."

"He didn't seem to mind to tuck you in." She said giving me a wink.

It was finally a weekend day. But I had a lot of catching up to do so I went to the library.

I searched a few books when I suddenly heard a loud crash.

There was a guy with green eyes and brown hair who had managed to trip and landed on one of the book closets. After helping him I couldn't hold my laughter.

"Are you alright? My name is Rose."

"Well hello little dhampir. That probably seemed clumsy but I fell for you. Not knowing there would be an entire closet of books in the way." The man said with a grin on his face.

"You are nuts. Have you been drinking?" I asked when I noticed his breath smelled like liquor.

"I might have. Anyways where are my manners. My name is Adrian Ivashkov. I work near this place in a bar."

"Well why doesn't that surprise me? Ivashkov. Thats one of the royal families. Why do you even have to work?"

"Fairly well noticed little dhampir. Thats because I actually like having a social life. And its a bar but we also do a lot with art there. Seems like the perfect match for me."

That sounds cool. Anyways I have to get to work now. See you around Ivashkov.

When I opened the books a little note fell out.

He has somehow managed to slip in a note with his number on it.

Why did I have the feeling I wasnt going to use it.

After working on some projects my mind continuously wondered off to how Dimitri had lay me in bed.

I really wanted to see him. And I had already done the majority of the projects. I could finish the rest tomorrow.

I walked to Dimitris house and looked through the window.

There he was bare chested doing pushups. Did that man even heard of the word weekend?

I knocked on the door and he soon stood up and walked to the door. Apparently forgetting to put on a shirt.

He opened the door and wow. It was even so much better up close.

"See something you like?" Ha, Dimitri getting back at me with one of my own jokes.

"Might." I answered.

I walked in and he went to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

"Rose you hungry? I made lunch a little while ago."

"Hell yeah. I have studied my ass off."

Could he even be more perfect? He had made some amazing bread. Which was called 'black bread' and of course it came from Russia.

We didnt talk much about his family but I was really curious about it now.

"Dimitri, do you miss your family?"

"Yes Rose, a lot. But part of the reason why I took a part time job was so that I could visit them more. Luckily I will see them in two weeks."

"Wow thats amazing! I know a bit about your mom. But who is the rest of them?"

"Well I have three sisters, my mom and Yeva my grandmother. Also on of my sisters has gotten a son. I am so trilled to meet him. My sisters can be a pain in the ass sometimes but overall they are very sweet. My mom is the kindest women on earth and Yeva is the coolest grandmother someone could wish for."

"Wow I wish I had such a big family, they sound wonderful!"

"They truly are. Roza what if you come to join me in the summer vacation right before your guardian duty with Lissa starts?"

"Wow comrade that would be an honor. Meeting the Belikov family. Though I might start shopping now. Since I don't have many clothes that can handle the north pole."

We both laughed and had an amazing night together drinking some wine and singing along with the radio.

 **Hey guys! Hope you still like the story let me know if you want to see a change. Or simply give a review if you like it.**  
 **Would you rather be a Moroi, a dhampir, or a Strigoi? Why?**


End file.
